The Magdalena/Quotes
Patience * The first thing I remember is the sound of church bells. Every day they rang out for vespers, their chimes echoing off the stone walls and far off hills. I remember thinking it was the loudest sound in the world. I never guessed I could be so wrong. But I guess that why I'm here. To learn the things I never was taught. My name is Patience. The nuns at Sinclair Abbey say it is proof that God does indeed have a sense of irony. I guess I came to the city for the same reason Thoreau went to the woods. Because I wanted to live deliberately. I did not want to die only to discover that I had not lived. That';s my current rationalization anyway. It's just that deep down I knew there was something more out there. And I wanted to experience it myself. I know what I believe. I know that God is good. I just don't know why he would allow so much suffering. And so much loneliness. - The Magdalena Vol. 2 #1 * There comes a point in our lives, one moment in which everything changes. When the firm ground we stand on vanishes from beneath our feet. At that moment we must either fall or have faith that we will learn to fly. - The Magdalena Vol. 2 #1 * Why hide something so beautiful and inspiring? Wouldn't people want to know about this? About me? Why take miracle and hide in under a bushel? - The Magdalena Vol. 2 #4 * I believe you and I trust you. It's just...I guess I trust me more. - The Magdalena Vol. 2 #4 * I know. But I'm not your instrument. You don't understand what I've seen. And maybe neither do I. I have lots of questions and I don't want permission to seek the answers. It's bigger than me. It's bigger than all of us. That is the light I shall follow. - The Magdalena Vol. 2 #4 * My given name is Patience. Irony, I suppose. But more often than not now I'm called the Magdalena. I am to serve the Roman Catholic Church, as women of my lineage have done for centuries. We have been protectors when needed, assassins when necessary.They creep from the shadows, or rise from centuries of dusty slumber, jealous of the life we have. But I do not face them empty-handed. I carry the Spear of Destiny, the Roman weapon that pierced the side of our Lord as he hung dying on the cross. Passed from one generation to the next, one Magdalena to her successor. Comes in handy. I still do HIS work. I believe that. I gladly send these wraiths and demons to the void they deserve. But I have lost my faith. Not in God, but in men. I have turned my back on the Church, because there were those who tried to use my for their own purposes rather then God's. I won't be a pawn. - Witchblade #110 * Faith isn't about clinging to beliefs. Faith is about fighting for hope. - Magdalena/Daredevil #1 * You misunderstand Father. I don't feel forsaken by God. I feel forsaken by the Church. I trust in God, not men. - First Born: Aftermath #1 * I have been told I am descended from a direct line from the King of Kings and Mary Magdalene. My purpose, my reason for existence, is to serve as the Church's warrior and if need be its assassin against foes mortal and supernatural...This is who I believed myself to be. But I struggle with doubt. Is this what I am? Have I been serving God's will? Or am I simply a pawn who has been led astray by those serving their own agendas? Are there praises to be sung or sins to be confessed? If God truly was testing me I don't even know if I've failed him. - First Born: Aftermath #1